


С зеленым бантиком

by Contesina



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Странное предложение в странном месте от странного человека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С зеленым бантиком

— Лисбон, а Лисбон!..

— Джееейн…

— Лисбон, ты спишь?

— Ммхыф.

— Ну так ты спишь или нет?

— Джейн, а умнее вопроса ты придумать не мог?

— Зато ты проснулась.

— Что такое? Уже?

— Нет, просто у меня предложение.

— Какое еще предложение?..

— Лисбон, а давай поженимся.

— Аааааыы…

— Только ты так не завывай. Я же напугаюсь.

— Джейн, ты в своем уме?

— Я как раз хотел сказать, что все обдумал и исправился.

— Я всю жизнь мечтала присутствовать при этом знаменательном событии, но не в два часа ночи и с такими заявлениями.

— А что?

— Джейн, у тебя кольцо на пальце, если что.

— Это нечестно.

— Зато прочищает извилины.

— Не в том смысле. Ты же детектив, а такая невнимательная… ай!

— Уши надеру.

— Я понял. Я кольцо уже две недели не ношу.

— Мда?

— Ну да. После той перестрелки.

— У тебя мозги перевернулись?

— Типа того.

— Очень красноречиво.

— Ну так?

— Что так?

— Насчет пожениться. Будешь пилить меня на законных основаниях.

— Если бы тебя можно было еще и пристрелить на законных основаниях…

— Неправда, тебе будет без меня скучно. Я расширяю твое сознание.

— О да. Пора в список запрещенных препаратов заносить.

— И кроме того, не говори, что тебе не понравилось, как мы целовались под столом.

— Утешает только то, что мы делали это не на столе.

— Не увиливай от поставленного вопроса.

— Если ты называешь эти целомудренные чмоки поцелуями, то я даже не знаю.

— Целомудренные чмоки? Лисбон, я не знал, что ты такая темпераментная. Но я смогу привыкнуть.

— Сейчас тресну.

— А я что говорил.

— Под столом было тесно.

— Да, это сыграло роль. Но ты же проспорила!

— Даааааа.

— Ну так я повторяю предложение. Могу даже на колени встать, хотя тут все колется. Оцени мои жертвы.

— Не надо вставать, ты одеяло за собой тянешь.

— То есть ты и так согласна? Отказ ввергнет меня в пучину отчаяния.

— Нет тут никаких пучин, тут на двести миль вокруг пустыня. И вообще, мы на работе. Вон дом, в нем подозреваемый, если ты не забыл.

— Лисбон, ты уже два часа как дрыхнешь под этим кустом, вцепившись в мой пиджак. Один я верно и преданно стою на страже и зорким глазом озираю окрестности.

— У тебя не зоркий глаз, а хороший бинокль.

— Но я верный и преданный, ты этого не отрицаешь.

— Джейн, если ты такой верный, то вернись на место и дай мне поспать… спокойно понаблюдать за объектом!

— Хорошо, то есть ты завтра об этом подумаешь.

— Мммм…

— Лисбон?

— Ну что еще?

— У тебя под столом жвачка. А еще я сегодня утром нарисовал там чертика с зеленым бантиком. Как снова туда полезем, обязательно покажу.

— У меня под столом чертик.

— И тебе придется с этим жить.

— Джейн, я завтра тебя пристрелю.

— Само собой.


End file.
